metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga Gurlukovich
}} (Ольга Сергеевна Горлукович) was the daughter of Sergei Gurlukovich, and a member of his private army, the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. She took command of her father's unit after his death. She was then forced into joining the Patriots, after they stole her daughter Sunny Gurlukovich. She worked as their agent, playing an important role in the Big Shell incident of 2009. Biography The Tanker Incident Olga led her father's mercenaries when they captured the transport ship Discovery in his attempt to seize Metal Gear RAY in 2007. Sergei's intention at the time was to use RAY as a super weapon with which to re-establish Russia as a major world Power (international). She boarded the ship with the help of Revolver Ocelot. After the ship was secured, Sergei ordered Olga off the ship (out of concern for her unborn child), but she refused, and was subsequently confronted by Solid Snake. He shot her with a tranquilizer, and continued on his mission of surveying the Discovery, but later rescued her after Revolver Ocelot had killed Sergei and critically damaged the ship (however, Olga believed Snake had murdered her father). After this, Olga took command of her father's forces and became a renegade, joining a branch of the Russian Mafia, which was in reality controlled by the Patriots. After she gave birth, her child was taken hostage, and used as a means by which to force Olga into serving the Patriots. ]] Olga and her Gurlukovich Mercenaries joined the Sons of Liberty, who captured the Big Shell, and held President Johnson hostage. Olga was in fact working against her own men as an agent of the Patriots (Albeit an unwilling one), her mission being to ensure the success of Raiden, a test subject of the S3 plan. To do so she used 2 different methods to disguise herself so as to accomplish her mission. She disguised herself as a Cyborg Ninja, just as Gray Fox had done for Snake in ''Metal Gear Solid and also as Mr. X during Codec calls to Raiden just as Gray Fox had disguised himself as Deepthroat (As a matter of fact, Olga Gurlukovich was originally going to identify herself as Deepthroat until Raiden asks if she's Gray Fox). Her suit bore an extreme similarity to that of Gray Fox, and wielded a high frequency blade, the weapon Fox had used during the Shadow Moses incident. There are some differences though, as the original Gray Fox had a glowing center eyepiece. Olga's costume, however, did not have this center eyepiece. After Raiden was held aboard Arsenal Gear, Olga revealed herself to him, setting him free, and telling him of the S3 plan. Raiden, with the help of Solid Snake, escaped and was confronted by Solidus Snake. At this point, Olga revealed her true identity to all, including Solidus, determined to help Raiden, since his death would mean the murder of her child by the Patriots. Angered by Olga's double-cross (Which she herself hated, as most of the unit that she was forced by the patriots to kill just to keep Raiden and ultimately, her child alive were not only friends, but family members as well), Solidus easily overpowers Olga and executes her with his FN P90, pleading to Raiden before the fatal gunshot that he must live for her child's sake. Trivia *When Mr. X meets Raiden after the latter had killed Fatman, saying to Raiden that she is neither enemy nor friend. This was first said by Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid when he met Solid Snake. *It was Olga who gave Raiden (via Solid Snake) his trademark H.F. Blade (which is frequently shown in official artwork of him) near the closing of MGS2 (although In MGS4 Raiden's H.F. Blade bears some differences including the blade's color, the handle, and a missing hilt). Referrences See Also * Sunny Gurlukovich * Sergei Gurlukovich Gurlukovich, Olga Gurlukovich, Olga Gurlukovich, Olga Gurlukovich, Olga Gurlukovich, Olga